Why teaching the imperius curse is a bad idea
by rojekera
Summary: As the title says. I do not own nor profit from the Harry Potter world.
1. Chapter 1

Why casting the Imperius curse is a bad idea.

Harry Potter was fed up. This was the start of his fourth year at Hogwarts, and it was looking like a repeat of his other three years. Finding himself in a life threatening situation. He decided that this year would be different, he would be proactive and deal with the likely suspects early. Every year the Defense Professor had been involved in the threats against him, and this year the Professor was already acting strange, telling the students that he was going to put the students under the imperius curse in the next class!

Harry got to class early and sat in the middle of the room. He had come up with a plan last night, and wanted to see the order in which the teacher cast the curse, to see if his plan would succeed. By the time the fifth student was put under the curse, Harry was nearly smiling, his plan could work.

Eventually it was his turn, he walked to the front of the class, casually glancing around to see where a certain Slytherin was seated. Professor Moody looked at him and cast Imperio. Harry found to his surprise that he could easily resist the mental command to jump on the desk. Instead he spun around, pointed his wand at Draco Malfoy and cast diffindo, neatly removing Draco's head from his body.

He then appeared to come out of the imperius trance and swung back to Moody, shouting "You son of a bitch, you made me kill a student" He then pulled a sap from his pocket and started to apply it vigorously to Moody, concentrating on his head. He was able to get in enough blows to ensure that Moody was permanently brain damaged, before his fellow students were able to stun him.

When he woke up in a hospital bed the next day, he immediately rubbed his head, complaining about how it hurt and asked Madam Pomfrey what happened that he was in the hospital. Professor Dumbledore and an older lady with a monocle, who were both seated next to his bed asked him if he did not remember what happened. Harry paused for a while, as if thinking, and then said no. They gave him an abbreviated version of the events, and he enquired about the health of Moody.

They both looked embarrassed and Harry, while secretly hoping that Moody was dead, and thus unable to contradict Harry's claims, asked hesitantly, "Is Moody dead?".

The two adults looked at each other for a minute before Mme Bones sighed and stated "Okay, I will answer this query"

She then looked at Harry and stated that "The person who put you under the imperius and that you then attacked was not Alastair Moody, but an escaped death eater called Barty Crouch, Mr. Crouch the Ministry official's son. The imposter took Moody's place and we believe that he was here to do you harm, unfortunately when you attacked him, you injured him so severely that we cannot question him, the Healers do not expect him to recover from the attack either. That brings up another issue, your killing the younger Malfoy. His father wanted you charged, but we pointed out to him that he was freed on his unsupported claim that he was imperioed, in this case, we have a class full of witnesses that you were imperioed, and as he got the wizengamot to waive any questioning for imperio victims, we cannot question you."

Harry burst out laughing, "You mean his son's killer cannot be touched because of Malfoy's own actions?"

"Yes" they both answered. "Only if Malfoy can get those precedents removed, which will allow us to question his claims and activities , will we be able to bring you to trial"

After hey left the hospital ward, Harry smiled his plan had worked perfectly, his interpretation of the trials of the "former" Death Eaters had been correct. He had stopped another plot against his life and gotten rid of a pest, all scott free. Whilst the real reason that Malfoy's legal case had succeeded was bribes, since no one would admit that, he Harry was free. Now to get imperoed again and use that as an excuse to kiss and fondle Susan Bones plentiful assets! On second thoughts no, don't push his luck.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for reading the second chapter of this story, please note however that it is not a sequel to the first chapter, just a story also about the use of the imperio curse.

As usual, I am not JKR, and do not own the HP characters, nor am I making any money from this story.

It was the beginning of Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts, he was upset with the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, who apparently felt justified to have made his childhood miserable because he was the subject of a prophecy. On the train ride, he was again harassed by one Draco Malfoy, who seemed to believe that it was his job in life to make Harry's life miserable. Harry wondered why was it that while his parents and Godfather, had supported Dumbledore, yet had suffered due to the rise of Voldemort, yet the Malfoy family who had supported Voldemort, had thrived, even after Voldemort's temporary defeat in 1981.

It was now the final term of sixth year and Harry was even more upset with his Headmaster. After seeing Dumbledore's injured hand, he had asked the school nurse and been taught how to do some basic medical scans. From these he had realised that Dumbledore's health was deteriorating. Despite this the Headmaster was still not teaching him how to defeat Voldemort in a magical battle. All he showed him was that Voldemort had created horcruxes and what Dumbledore believed they were. Harry's next objective was to get ideas of where they could be hidden, spells that could be used to detect them and ways of destroying them, as Dumbledore had not yet shown him any of these things.

He also remembered hid thoughts from the beginning of the year, regarding how Dumbledore treated him, because he was the subject of a prophecy vis a vis how he treated the Death Eaters. During the year he had also wondered if the prophecy was real. Although he had no real knowledge of the tactics used in the first war, watching Dumbledore's action in this war showed that he was not making any effort to deal with the Death Eaters, instead he appeared to be placing his hopes on Harry miraculously destroying the horcruxes and Voldemort, in the apparent belief that once Voldemort was dead, every problem would be solved.

The next time that he had a Divination class, he thought again of whether the Prophecy concerning him was a true prophecy. He asked Professor Trelawny how a prophecy was validated. After a drawn out explanation, the only thing he could take away from the discussion was that a prophecy was validated when it came to pass. That night he spoke with Lavender Brown, the best in Divination in their year, and she confirmed his understanding that prophecies were difficult to verify.

The next day he came up with a plan that may solve a number of his problems and he decided to go with it. He just needed to do some research and get some time alone with Trelawny. A week later, he was ready, breakfast the next morning in the Great Hall would be very interesting, to throw off suspicion, he decided to eat early, then hang around chatting with different groups. At 8am, Trelawny shocked everyone by suddenly shouting out a prophecy "The Dark Lord must die, but for him to die, the ferret and the dungeon bat must be killed by the Light Lord, if the Light Lord does not kill them, the Dark Lord will live forever. The Dark Lord must die". Harry laughed out loud, and the majority of persons in the Hall looked at him. He the said out loud "I hope the ferret and the Dungeon bat are not looking for life insurance, because their risk profile just went through the roof. The followers of the Dark Lord will want to kill them, so that the prophecy is not fulfilled, and the Light Lord will want to kill them in order to fulfill the prophecy"

Author Notes

I am ending the story here, and ask that persons submit options as to how the story can continue via reviews. Please remember that by this point in canon, Dumbledore knows that he is dying and has already asked Snape to kill him and to pass on the information/message to Harry that Harry has to let Voldemort kill Harry. In addition, except for Harry, everyone thinks the new prophecy is real.

I already got some options, my favorite was that Dumbledore is a coward and does not want to kill anyone himself, a query raised was why did Fawkes not heal Dumbledore? Also Dumbledore does not trust anyone but Snape to wait until the last minute to pass on the message, as he knows how vindictive Snape really is. Only a truly vindictive person would pass on a message like that one, without any proof and knowing that due to time constraints it can neither be verified nor alternates sought.


End file.
